


Kinktober 2018- Day 1

by Skiplowave



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Deepthroating, Force-Sensitive Finn, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Finn's been stressed as of late, too focus trying to be best he can be. Kylo doesn't like his knight pushing themselves to hard.





	Kinktober 2018- Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> its short but hope you enjoy ^-^

_Have to protect Kylo, can't let enemies get him. If they do I-_

" FINN WATCH OUT!"

Finn was knocked down but rough punched to his stomach. " Ouch!" Before he could get back up Finn was already surrounded by wooden staffs. " Enough!"  The staffs were removed and on knight helped Finn up. " Thanks..." Kylo walked over to the others arms folded not very impressed more specifically not impressed with Finn.  " Finn. This is third time this week you  _died_ during practice." Finn signed nodding his head, it was sparring practice nobody really got hurt but Kylo always wanted to emphasis his version of  _failure_. 

" You mind been distracted and if you can't clear it then you leave me no choice-"

" No please! I'll better promise, I can protect you!"

Kylo's eyes widen slightly at the comment and Finn looked away blushing he didn't mean to say that out loud. " Everyone leave, Finn you stay." The knights said nothing as they exited the room few giving one last glance at Kylo. Finn gulped not sure if he was in trouble or not. " Take a seat." Finn walked over to the metal bench waiting for whatever Kylo had to say next. 

" You know reason I made you a knight right?"

" To be your uh  _knight_ right?"

" Yes and no. I made you one because you're the only stormtrooper that can use the Force. Because you have potential to be better than anyone else including me."

" I-so I'm not in trouble then?"

" Course not, however as the leader I need to fix this distraction plaguing your mind. No knight of mine is dying on my watch."

Finn wanted to ask how Kylo would fix it, he got his answer when Ren dropped to his knees face lingering between his legs. " H-hey w-" Kylo shushed him already sliding Finn's sweatpants and boxers down. " Relax~" Kylo kissed Finn's thigh as he slowly stroke his semi-hard cock. Finn hissed biting his fist trying not moan so loudly.  He had fantasies of fucking Kylo, kylo fucking him just never imagine to  **actually** happen. " Ah fuck!"  Kylo licked the tip slowly dragging his tongue along the shaft all while looking at Finn with his lust-filled eyes. It felt like eternity as Kylo playfully teased his cock until finally taking it in his mouth. "  OH FUCK!" Finn gripped Kylo's long hair as Kylo sucked him off. The way his cock hit the back of Kylo's throat the slight tears peaking from eyes Finn wasn't sure if he last long. The room was filled with Finn's moaning and Kylo choking on Finn's cock. He began humming as Finn began thrusting his hips. Seem Kylo liked it when Finn was rough so he tugged on he gripped Kylo's hair hard holding his head in place. " You like that?" Finn looked down at Kylo, the way he looked at him....Finn gripped Kylo's head harder cumming down his throat. He moaned feeling Kylo swallow all that he hand until it was no more. Kylo removed his mouth with a pop casually wiping his face as he stood up.

" Feel better now, no more distractions right?"

" R-right...no more distractions."

" Good."

Finn noticed see damp stain on Kylo's pants his mind went to a more  _lewd_ direction. " Do you um want me take care of that?" Kylo smirked lending down to kiss Finn making  **sure** he tasted himself. " Don't die next time in practice, sounds fair?"  Finn gave a slow head nod touching his lips lightly. 

_I won't._

 


End file.
